I'm Here For You, The Flippant Way
by Wicked R
Summary: Angel calls in on a crazy Spike.


Title: I'm here, the Flippant Way  
Author: Wicked R  
Disclaimers: characters belong to Mutant Enemy. No copyright breach is intended.  
Remember, it's just for fun.  
Genre: mostly Spike Angst, glimpse.  
Rating: G  
Set: after "Same time, same place", season 7 BtVS, after "Ground State", season 4 AtS. It is another version of one of my other fics, "I'm her for you". At least it kinda ends the same.  
Summary: Angel calls in on a crazy Spike.  
Pairing: B/S, with reference to B/A.  
Warning: not beta read. English is not my first language, so be kind.

It was another attempt of Buffy's to spend some time with her sister. She finished her patrol quickly and stopped by a video rental. She wasn't all that much innovative in how she should spend time with Dawn, and the less talking was involved, the better. They hardly had anything in common to talk about. Buffy was so absorbed in her own world, that her confidence about having the ability for a normal chat was minimal."All right, we have got Chicago, Braveheart and All Dogs Go to Heaven," Buffy said, "which first?""It's a strange combination," Dawn commented as she reached for some popcorn."Well, they are all movies I wanted to watch, except I never got the chance to," she said, "evil fighting kind of gets in the way.""I vote for Braveheart, cause Mel Gibson almost naked," Dawn said."Braveheart it is," Buffy said. She popped the cassette in the video player and put down cushions on the floor at the base of the sofa.The previews for other movies had hardly started when there was a powerful knock on the door. When she opened the door, she got a look of surprise on her features, then said, "Spike! Angel!" Not that the latter could answer him, as he seemed to be unconscious, being half hauled, half supported by Spike. There was blood everywhere."Give him a new invite now!" barked at her Spike."Come in," she said quickly, "oh, I didn't actually know it works even if he can't hear it."Dawn was there too and together they managed to put the considerable weight on the couch. Dawn rushed to get the first aid box; she was getting good at it now, with bandaging Buffy at times.Buffy said, "what's going on?" and started attending to the wound. A big axe mark on his torso. He lost a lot of blood, but he should be recovering in a few days the most, she observed .Spike was already sitting down in the corner, further away, "I…brought him here because I can't trust myself…and because I don't actually have any food to give him…""Food. Right. Dawn, can you phone Xander and ask him to bring some from the butchers? Spike, tell me what happened. Where is the one that did this? What is Angel doing here? Spike! What has happened?"Spike shook his head, not sure how to give an explanation."Spike, listen to me, I have to be aware of what has happened, so I can fight this thing." Buffy's tone was calming but it appeared to produce little effect. She approached Spike and placed her hands on his shoulders, forcing him to look at her. She could read the suffering in his eyes."Angel," he mumbled. Buffy's heart still lurched hearing the name. She controlled her feelings nevertheless, knowing that someone had to be strong right at this time."What about him, how has he been injured?" Buffy insisted, more harshly than she planned."Me… Mistake. A lot of mistakes nowadays. Improper. Useless.""You what?""He came because I told him I got a…you know…a spirit of sorts…I thought…I was confused…he didn't expect it…I thought he was Angelus. But no. Negative. Very much...within…I imagine so many things, Buffy.""You thought…? Angelus? So it's not. And now you are sure it's not.""Yes. I'm so sorry, Buffy. I'm sorry. Profoundly…""You don't have to apologize, William," Angel gave a sign that he was listening.Spike rushed to him, "Sire! Oh, Sire, tell me what to do!""It's all right, William. It will all be clearer later."It was the best thing that could happen, Spike turning to Angel and him listening. She better let them. She went and sat down further away, not interfering, but there if they needed him. There in case Spike goes crazy on Angel again. Then the realisation struck. Spike will eventually blurt it out in his confusion, that they were together. How would Angel react? Than she calmed. Angel knew a lot about forgiveness. She remembered that he once said, forgiveness came with true love. He proved that before, towards her and towards Spike. Fairness and compassion must both be a part of how we behave towards those who hurt us since when you comprehend you can forgive and when you can forgive you do not hate and when you do not hate you are capable of loving and love is the most powerful weapon known to all. You can apply it to all creatures possessing a soul, and to some without.Nevertheless, it will be a long and difficult night. For all four of them.The End. 


End file.
